Binders for carpet samples or other thick and comparatively heavy sheets must satisfy strength and durability requirements which cannot be met by the customary types of binders used to store papers and files. To satisfy these special needs, one type of binder has been devised for carpet samples and the like which employs a binder post threaded at both ends and a cooperating anchor attached to the back of the binder and having a threaded opening receiving one end of the post. The far end of the post is received through an opening in a top flap of the binder and secured by a nut placed above the top flap. This structure is effective but it is also somewhat inconvenient to manipulate and therefore awkward. For example, when the securing nut is to be loosened from the binder post, undesired turning of the post relative to the anchor may occur. The customary prior art structure is also comparatively expensive to manufacture.
The present invention has for its object to improve on the above customary binder structure for carpet samples and the like through provision of a post and anchor connection which is cheaper to manufacture, more convenient and quicker to engage and disengage and which will resist turning of the post relative to the anchor when the nut is being manipulated. The improved arrangement sacrifices nothing in terms of the strength and durability required in a binder for thick carpet samples or other heavy materials.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.
To satisfy the disclosure requirements of 37 C.F.R. 1.56, the following known prior United States patents are made of record herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 47,927; 76,706; 2,688,504; 3,181,390.